Weak heroes
by Truffa
Summary: Si él era débil, ella también lo era. Leve BradyxCynthia, posible OOC.


Ya es mi tercer fic, sí, tengo mucho tiempo libre... es inevitable. Este fic lo hice un día que no estaba de buen humor, y la verdad me quedo lindo, eso creo. Me centre en Brady y en su incapacidad de pelear, vamos, clase inicial sacerdote/monje/loquesea y como le frustra el no poder hacer algo por proteger e los demás, además que quería un poco de hurt/confort de mis bebés 3

 **Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no es mío (ya quisiera)

 **Parejas:** ¿Leve? BradyxCynthia, y una muy leve insinuación de ChromxSumia, muy a mi pesar, pero era para más feels

 **Advertencias** **:** Centrado en la línea del tiempo de donde vienen los hijos del futuro, mucho ffluf y hurt/confort, Brady siendo kawaii as a fuck, posible OOC

* * *

Brady quedo mirando, entre la penumbra, el techo de la tienda de enfermería. Su cuerpo se hallaba tendido como un pedazo de trapo sobre la suave cama. Sus puños apretaban las sábanas con tal fuerza que sus nudillos emblanquecieron. Las heridas en su brazo aún ardían como mil demonios.

El sonido de unos pasos hizo que él se sentará y mirará a su visita, era Cynthia, que lo miraba con la cara en blanco. El monje la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza algo osco y alejó su mirada lo más posible de la caballero pegaso. La chica avanzó con las piernas tiritando hasta sentarse al borde de la cama, ella le miró un par de segundos en silencio y luego apartó la mirada.

Hubo un corto momento de silencio, en el que Cynthia sólo se miró las manos en busca de palabras y Brady mantuvo la boca cerrada. En el exterior se escuchaban únicamente los chirridos de las aves hambrientas.

-¡Sabes, estuviste estupendo ahí fuera!-exclamó la chica con alegría.

Brady chasqueó la lengua y dirigió su mirada a Cynthia, que tenía una enorme sonrisa adornando su bonito rostro. Rápido y brusco aparto sus ojos.

-No sé de que hablas, fue penoso...

La caballero pegaso apretó sus labios al escuchar las palabras de Brady, dichas con una profunda y decepcionada voz, que nacían desde el fondo de su garganta. Parecía que iba a llorar.

-¿¡Qué dices!? Fuiste todo un héroe-gritó, moviendo los brazos-, sin ti hubiera sido imposible ganar, fuiste muy heroico haya afuera.

Ante las palabras de aliento de Cynthia, el monje solamente apretó la mandíbula y soltó un sollozo ahogado. La chica sintió un ardor doloroso esparcirse por su pecho al ver como su amigo restregaba con sus puños sus lágrimas.

-¡Ya vete Cynthia! Eso no fue heroico ni ninguna de esas mierdas que dices, fue penoso... N-no puedo más que curarlos en el campo de batalla... A-ah... Además, no puedo defenderme a mi mismo siquiera... Soy inútil. ¡Maldición!-bramó con la frustración goteando con cada lágrima que rodaba por sus mejillas y caía en su ropa.

Cynthia agitó su cabeza en negación a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Brady. Se acercó más hacía el más alto y con sus manos agarró con fuerza las húmedas mejillas de él, quien la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Entonces somos iguales! ¡No soy tan fuerte para pelear por mi misma, por eso te necesito en el campo de batalla, porque eres un héroe incomparable! ¡Todos pensamos lo mismo!-afirmó, con las lágrimas que empezaban a agruparse en sus ojos.

Brady, que aún sollozaba mientras Cynthia hablaba con toda su fe puesta en sus palabras, sólo pudo mirar directamente los ojos que se humedecían de aquella chica que siempre enfrentaba la adversidad con una sonrisa. Eso sólo lo hizo sentir más miserable; Cynthia siempre había enfrentado la dificultad y el dolor sonriendo, diciendo cosas "heroicas" y por sobre todo, jamás llorando y lamentándose como él, él sólo es un debilucho que no puede hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigos, quienes han sufrido lo mismo que él. Pero a diferencia de ellos, Brady no es fuerte, no es un hombre que pueda empuñar una espada y pelear, él no puede defender en lo que cree.

-Ya, ya, no llores Cynthia, me harás llorar más-murmuró con la voz temblorosa mientras limpiaba con sus manos las lágrimas que habían nacido en los ojos de su amiga.

-¡No, no! No llores más, se supone que debes animarte, ¡Mira! Ya no estoy llorando, las heroínas no lloran-exclamó con toda su fuerza, mientras movía los brazos frenéticamente.

Brady sólo rió levemente ante las acciones de Cynthia. Desde que la conoció, ella siempre había sido así, aunque había perdido a sus padres, ella no flaqueó y sólo se hizo más fuerte, como todos los demás, y aprendió a pelear sin depender de nadie. Y aunque muchos dudaran de su "heroinicidad" él estaba seguro de que ella sí que se había convertido en una heroína. Pero él, aparte de tener una salud débil, no podía hacer nada más que curar, siempre tenía que ser ayudado. Y le frustraba, realmente lo hacía, no podía defender la paz que sus padres murieron por, en vano, intentar obtener.

Debió de poner una cara de querer llorar otra vez, porque Cynthia empezó de nuevo a lo que venía. Habló con las palabras enredándose en su lengua.

-¡Vamos, vamos! Un héroe no debe deprimirse, ¡Y al igual que cualquiera de nosotros, tú también eres un héroe, el mejor de todos nosotros!

Brady sólo pudo apretar sus puños y mirar con tristeza a Cynthia, que empezó a temblar, seguramente por la frustración.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no soy un jodido héroe como dices ¡Joder! No soy tan fuerte como Gerome o tan ágil como Severa, ni siquiera soy tan inteligente como Laurent, sólo puedo curarlos, y estoy seguro que ustedes pueden prescindir fácilmente de mi, ¡Mierda! Soy tan inútil que ni magia puedo lanzar como mi pa, ni mucho menos blandir una puta espada-gruñó afligido mientras revolvía sus rojizos cabellos.

De súbito, la caballero pegaso se puso de pie y con una mirada decidida enfrentó a Brady.

-¡Te equivocas! Un héroe no se define por como utiliza un arma, un héroe es quien vence al mal y ayuda a sus amigos, ¡Has sido bendecido con el mejor poder de todos! ¡Eres el mejor héroe que puede existir! Eres un héroe que cura para salvar, no para matar.

Aunque las palabras de Cynthia eran normalmente un desperdicio de ridiculez innegable sobre "héroes" y demás, ahora cobraban un gran significado. El sentimiento que la auto proclamada "heroína" le brindaba por medio de esas palabras de aliento sólo lograron conmover su corazón.

-¡Eres el mejor héroe de todos! ¡Y sí tu eres débil, yo no estoy mucho mejor! ¿Sí?

La radiante sonrisa de Cynthia sólo logró que más lágrimas cayeran por las mejillas de Brady. Al notar la reacción de aterrador monje, empezó a agitar los brazos y pedir disculpas. El chico le dio un golpe en la frente.

-Son lágrimas de felicidad, ¡Torpe!

-¿Eh?-exclamó mientras frotaba su frente.

Cynthia se miraba desconcertada, ante eso, Brady sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas.

-Aún tienes que mejorar tus habilidades de discurso, vas mal-comentó entre risas.

La caballero pegaso sonrió encantada al ver que Brady se había alegrado.

-Ah, no es mi culpa de que Lucy sea tan talentosa que yo quede tan mal, buu.

Brady revolvió el cabello azul de la chica mientras ella hacía un puchero.

Puede que él no fuese fuerte o ágil, que ni siquiera pudiese blandir una espada o una lanza, y lo más seguro que tampoco fuese un héroe fuerte como Cynthia afirmaba. Pero sí había gente que confiaba en él, alguien a quien pudiese proteger, no tenía motivos para tirar la toalla.

-Además-Cynthia se acercó más a él y esbozó la sonrisa más grande que podía hacer-, tú eres, después de mis padres, el mejor héroe que existe... ¡No se lo digas a Lucy o se entristecerá!

Y puede que Cynthia no fuese una heroína, ni tampoco tan fuerte, pero para él, no existía nadie mejor para llevar el título de "heroína"

* * *

Se aceptan pandas, reviews, más slots para guardar y favoritos.

Gracia por leer


End file.
